


Reprise

by trr_rr



Category: The Path (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Dubious Consent, Home Invasion, M/M, Rough Sex, he ain't welcome, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are Cal and Eddie friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprise

 

 

**Cal:** _Did you really see me shouting at Sarah? In the hole. You didn't see anything else?_

_Tuseday 11:18AM_

 

**Eddie:** _Yeah that's all I saw. That so hard for you to believe?_

_Tuseday 1:42PM_

 

**Cal:** _No. I thought you might have seen something else._

_Tuseday 1:57PM_

 

**Eddie:** _We already talked about this. I don't think about it._

_Tuseday 3:14PM_

 

**Cal#** _I want to see you. Tomorrow._

_Tuseday 3:33PM_

 

**Eddie:** _I'm not going to meet with you, Cal. If you need to talk, we do it in a public place._

_Tuseday 21:20PM_

 

–

 

“Get away from my house, Cal.” Eddie would not be moved. He stood his ground in the doorway.

 

“I just need to talk with you for one minute. Can you give me that? I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. Come on, you know me.”

 

“Yeah, I know you.” Eddie levelled Cal's stare with his own.

 

“Please.” Cal stepped forward onto the porch. He looked around, the street was empty. “I need to talk.”

 

Eddie let his eyes drag up and down Cal's body, assessing his mood was always tough. He had very few tells. He could see tension in his shoulders and he was giving his trademark “I come in peace” smile with his palms out.

 

Stepping aside, Eddie made sure no one was watching the house before he unfolded his arms and followed Cal inside.

 

“I just need a glass of water.” Cal pointed to the kitchen and Eddie followed him close behind. He wanted to keep a close eye on the guy, that's all.

 

Soon as they were clear of the living room Cal had Eddie slammed up against the kitchen wall. He shook him against it a couple of times to subdue his struggling.

 

“No, Cal, _no_ , let's go to the bedroom. _At least.”_ Eddie's hands flailed. Cal took hold of his belt and started to unfasten it from behind.

 

“Just face the wall, I don't want to talk this time.” He punctuated his hiss in Eddie's ear with a tug and Eddie's jeans and underwear bunched around his thighs. “Sarah's with the newbies, all day. I promise.”

 

Cal's hands retreated to unbutton his own trousers and Eddie knew that was his chance to leave. He could have launched an elbow back and smacked Cal in his lying face and thrown him out into the street. He didn't belong in their home. An intruder. He wasn't welcome and he knew it.

 

But Eddie was still. He was vulnerable with his pants down and his plaid shirt hanging loose just long enough to cover his bare ass but he was still.

 

He huffed a breath against the kitchen wall. He remembered the argument he'd had with Sarah over what colour paint they should use. She and Cal had picked everything out together, curtains and wallpaper and carpets.

 

“Fuck you.” Eddie pushed back, using the wall for leverage. Cal brought a hand up around his chest to hold against his throat. With his other hand, he twisted Eddie's arm high up his back.

 

“Relax, it's okay.” Cal hushed him and fought against his struggles with the weight of his body.

 

He stilled again when the grip on his arm let up and Cal's hand travelled south, skimming over his ass and around to cup his half hard dick.

 

Eddie stamped his foot like unhappy livestock and let his head _thunk_ forward against the wall.

 

“There's some stuff. Top shelf.” He murmured.

 

Cal hesitated for a moment before he grabbed the cooking oil from behind them. It was in a little hand made ceramic carafe. The daubs of paint suggested that one of the kids had made it. Cal dipped his fingers in to the knuckle.

 

“Alright.” His fingers coated Eddie's asshole. The oil dripped down his balls and the inside of his thighs. “Slower this time, ok.”

 

“Just do it.” Eddie squirmed on Cal's finger. “Get it over with.”

 

Being smaller than Eddie, Cal had struggled to keep control of the situation the first few times they had sex.

 

Cal hissed and bit his lip when he pushed in a second finger. Eddie's body clenched and squeezed around the intrusion. It was not the best angle for opening someone up but Cal made the most of it, stroking and crooking his fingers inside. His cock throbbed and ached with the sensation. Eddie spread his legs and did his best to lean against the wall.

 

“I say this every time but your ass really is tight, Eddie. How often do you and Sarah practice breathing techniques?”

 

“Don't talk about my wife when you have your fingers in _my ass_!” Eddie spat.

 

“Fine, fine.” Cal grinned and wiped the residual oil over his own cock. He lined himself up with Eddie's oiled hole and sighed when the head of his cock slipped inside. “Oh, fuck.”

 

When Cal lifted Eddie's shirt to get a good look, Eddie snatched it back and held it down.

 

“Don't do that. Just, nngh, just fuck me.” Eddie didn't look over his shoulder. He didn't want to see Cal's smug expression or the flush he knew would be spread across his nose.

 

“Okay. Okay, I can do that.”

 

Cal pushed forward, sinking deep into Eddie's body until he groaned and his knees buckled against the wall. Cal fisted Eddie's shirt and used the leverage as counterpoint. His thrusts started up hard and steady.

 

Cal wrapped his arms around Eddie's body, something he knew he really didn't like. He huffed and panted at the nape of his neck, grinning at the vulgar sound their connecting bodies made. He touched his head to Eddie's, almost headbutting with the force of their fucking.

 

Eddie had found sex with Cal to be a kind of challenge. The pleasure was in the struggle. He twisted and shifted but wasn't given a chance to resist. It had taken a few tries for them to get penetrative sex to work but now they both kind of liked it and at least they were not fighting. If Sarah found a bruise on either of them there would be hell on Earth.

 

At least this way they were staying close.

 

“Grab me properly.”

 

Cal shoved Eddie's head to the wall and reached around to squeeze Eddie's dick. Eddie was pushing back now, sticking his behind out to take whatever was given.

 

“Don't cum yet. Don't cum yet.” Eddie whispered. His cock leaked a thick dribble of pre-cum when Cal pushed deep and wiggled his hips side to side.

 

“I wasn't going to. Just take it.” Cal ground through his teeth. The insult leaked out of him. “You can be such a bitch, sometimes.”

 

The resulting scuffle landed them both on the tile floor with a wheeze and a few curses. They soon recovered and Eddie was licking off his pants, shifting to sink down on Cal's erection.

 

“No, wait.” Cal strained but Eddie already had the upper hand.

 

They both moaned loudly as they reconnected and Eddie picked up the pace. He stroked himself under his long flannel shirt and shut his eyes.

 

Cal could only grip Eddie's thighs and try to match his pace with his hips.

 

“Stop, Eddie, slow down.” Cal warned but Eddie didn't let up and the unrelenting friction and heat of his body coupled with the sensation of being held down by a larger man's weight brought Cal to climax with dizzying (embarrassing)speed.

 

He jerked and coiled up, filling Eddie's ass and calming himself as quickly as he could. Eddie gave a disappointed groan. He eased off of Cal's body and tried to ignore the copious amount of spunk that leaked out of him as he did so. He flopped grimly down to lay out on the tiles.

 

“Here.” Cal reached to stroke over Eddie's thighs. “Let me.”

 

“Don't even bother.” Eddie mumbled. He heaved over and tugged his jeans back on. “Get dressed. I don't want you in my house any longer than you have to be.”

 

Eddie cleared up the mess they made with the oil. When Cal was dressed they both shuffled to the front door.

 

“Look. This is weird. For me.”

 

“Yes.” Cal nodded. He looked uncomfortable.

 

“I don't wanna talk about it. Ever. You?”

 

“No. Of course not.”

 

They parted ways with a nod.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt: Don't think about a reprise of the dubcon sex scene from Ep2, but with Cal and Eddie (no, Cal, no...let’s go to the bedroom)...do not think about that. Definitely don't think of it as a prompt. -themeyeristmovement
> 
> Thanks for the inspiration bb! <3


End file.
